Left Out
by Timeline Dragon
Summary: Sonic feels sort of left out. The brawler decides to relax a little, do a few friendly matches. But evil will bound to show their faces sooner or later.


**Super Smash Bros: Left Out**

**I do NOT own ANY of these characters!!**

**Basically Sonic's point of view.**

Ever since Tabuu was defeated, the characters took the advantage to relax. As for Sonic, well, he feels left out. He has just joined and the only one who actually showed friendship was Mario. Mario showed him around and told him where to stay.

Sonic slumped back in his bed, covering his face up. He was tired, REALLY tired. "Ugh, I shouldn't have taunted that Yoshi guy. He's pretty tough for a dino." Sonic mumbled. He was kicked continuously in the stomach.

He was still new; he needed to find a combat move of some sort. Certainly not now, he's too tired. He got up, deciding to take a walk. He pushed the door open. "Ahh!" he shouted. "Oh, it's just you, Yoshi." He said, sighing with relief. In a sort of impossible to understand tone, Yoshi wanted to say no hard feelings. "That's fine. I deserved it." Sonic replied, understanding him. Yoshi nods then waltzed away.

Sonic sighs again then heads out the door. As if he was invisible, no one caught glance at him. He frowns then walks into a nearby park. In the park had a very long path that led to the Subspace Arena, an arena where anyone could challenge in a fight. Sonic puts a sly grin and kicked the dust a few times.

Fast as lightning he ran across the path. In a few seconds flat he reached the entrance. His chest heaves as he breathes hard. "Why you're mighty fast." A female voice complemented. "Huh?" Sonic gasped. He turns around to see Peach. "Oh, hey there Peach." Sonic greeted, still gasping for breath.

"Are you going to challenge? It's real late though." Peach asked. "Nah, I got my match of the day. Taking a beating from a green dino takes a lot out of ya." Sonic replied. "Yoshi…? He's a nice gentle one though…" Peach said. "Not if ya taunt him." Sonic added. "Ah, he is sensitive, maybe that's it." Peach said. "Yea, REALLY sensitive..." Sonic muttered, rubbing his stomach.

"Well, good night then." Peach said, yawning. "Yea, night Peach..." Sonic replied. Peach walks away, waving back to him. Sonic waves back then figured he should be heading for his room too. He was now really too tired to run, so he just walked through the path.

He kicks a few rocks and sand as he walked. He frowns every now and then too. When finally reached his door room he grabbed the key. He opens the door, surprising he finds a hooded white person making his bed. "Ugh…who are you?" Sonic asked, sheepishly. "A janitor, sorry for scaring ya there... Well, bye!" It replied, leaving his room. "Weird place…" Sonic mumbled; well his room was clean now.

He jumped on the bed and curled up. He fell fast asleep within a few seconds. The night was long, but he stayed asleep all through the night. Morning came with a bright warm smile of the sun. Sonic woke up; rubbing his eyes he jumped out of bed.

He waltzes over to the door and walked out. The sun never shone so brightly before. He gave a warm smile than pranced away into the main building. He was hungry for sure. Walking inside, most of the fighters were munching on breakfast. Feeling slightly shy, he walked over to the buffet.

Even though he felt left out, people always seem to greet him, nothing more. "Hey there, Sonic, lovely morning eh…?" Mario greeted. "Yea, hey there... Sure, it's pretty sweet." Sonic replied. Mario nods then left with a tray of food. He sat next to Peach and Luigi who were happily eating.

Sonic's ears drooped as he saw them eating happily, talking to each other. He never found a good friend to hang around with, at least the same age as him anyway. He shook his head, snapping back into reality and grabbed a tray.

He picked a few foods and placed in the pockets of the tray. When he finished getting what he wanted, he waltzed over to an empty table. He sat down on the chair and played with his food, tossing and turning it with his spork. He finally ate a few bites and set the spork down.

Mario caught glance at him, Sonic put his head down. "I wonder why no one is nice to him." Mario muttered. "He seems like a nice kid. He's quick too." Peach added. Mario nods. Luigi ignored their conversation and continued to eat. "Luigi, why aren't you talking?" Peach asked.

Luigi looks up and shrugs. "I think I know no one is talking to him." Luigi responded. "Well tell us." Mario said, hurriedly. "Well, I think their jealous." Luigi told. "Jealous? How, though?" Peach asked.

"Well, people find him quite popular, they thought it be better if he just found friends on his own." Luigi explained. "But look at him; he doesn't seem to be very happy. He looks left out." Peach added. "Well, there aren't many teenagers around here." Mario said. "Yea, most of us are adults, Ness and Lucas is just little boys." Peach said. They all thought hard.

"Well, we'll see, maybe he'll find some friends. We'll wait, if he gets any sadder, we'll help. Deal…?" Peach asked. Mario and Luigi nodded then continued to eat.

Sonic remained quiet most of the time, he lets out a sigh and continued to eat. When he finished eating, he grabbed his tray and waltzes over to the trash can. "Well, now let's see." Sonic mumbled.

He walks outside and decided to find a quiet spot to sit down. He needed to think for awhile, he usually gazed in thought so he decided now was the time to do it. He found a tree, sitting just outside the park. He sighs then walked over to it. He leaned up against it and relaxed.

He smiled warmly, a soft breezes brushed against his face. A few leaves swept swiftly across his side. He began to gaze in thought. He thought about when he saw a match going on in the Subspace Arena, there was a floating ball. And when one of the challengers broke it, it gave an amazing power and actually managed to beat his opponent.

"Sonic…" a voice called out. Sonic glanced in front of him, it was Pit. "Oh hey Pit, what's up?" Sonic greeted. "Nothing much, but I came here to tell you that the arena needs a challenger, want to challenge?" Pit asked. "Sure, I'm bored anyway." Sonic answered.

Sonic got up. "Well, when is it?" Sonic asked. "Oh gosh, hurry. It starts exactly five minutes." Pit said, hurriedly. Sonic widened his eyes then without warning, he dashed to the arena. "Man he's fast." Pit muttered. He flew off, heading high above the clouds.

Sonic made it to the challenge portal, with two minutes to spare. He glanced in front of him, his opponent was Pikachu. "Oh no, it's the hairball of electricity!" Sonic gasped. He was never good around Pikachu, he always was shocked. He looked ridiculous when he gets shocked, his quills puff out and his fur stands. But, it was too late.

The portal had already teleported them into the very spacious arena. Thousands of people came to watch the match. Today's judges were Zelda, Lucario and Ike. Sonic gulped, waiting when the match was going to start. The judge's nod, Zelda rang the bell and thus, the challenge begins.

Pikachu rushed to Sonic like a bullet, attempting to tackle him. But Sonic was quicker then him, Sonic rushed to the side, dodging his tackle. Sonic curled into a ball and hit Pikachu with great strength. Pikachu flew into the air, but Sonic did not want that to happen. Pikachu always thunder bolted him from the sky. That's _exactly _what Pikachu was warming up to do. Sonic gasped but then saw the same ball he saw on TV. Before Pikachu can thunder bolt, Sonic rushed to the ball and broke it.

He felt weird, his body slowly turned into a golden color. His eyes grew a yellow color and his quills curled upward. He rushed to Pikachu, without warning, Pikachu was on the ground, in trophy form.

Sonic's usual color returned. He won. He smiled then walked over to the trophy. He touched it and Pikachu was back to normal. They shook hands then turn to wave at the crowd. The crowd roars with excitement. Sonic never heard such ear pounding cheers. He smiles to Pikachu. "Nice fight." He commented. Pikachu nods then waves a few times more.

Sonic felt happy now. The portal transported them back to the arena set up. He felt tired, so he pranced to his door room. This day, was going to be even happier.

**Ok, thanks for reading Chpt one! Hope to see reviews! Bye now!**


End file.
